BlackMAIL
by Konetsu
Summary: Gumi's having trouble. With love, that is. Knowing you love your best friend is tough, especially when she's too busy being gaga over her pretty boy boyfriend. What if, after getting said friend's mail one day, Gumi finds something out that she probably should have never seen? Knowing this bit of info, Gumi vows to protect her, and win her heart at the same time. Love is hard? Yep.


**_A/N:_**

This was a request from **_SweetBeast_**! I'm _so_ sorry this took forever, and I really hope you enjoy it! I know it's a bit short, but trust me, the chapters will definitely get _longer_ as time goes on.

**_Disclaimer: _**Vocaloid does not belong to me!

* * *

**_BlackMAIL: _**

**_Chapter One: Mail Runner  
_**

* * *

It was finally Friday, the day they all anticipated from the first day of school. After months of torture, testing, waking up early...they were finally free and getting their summer vacation.

Gumi, sitting idly at her blank desk and playing with a piece of ripped paper, glanced at the back of one of her friends: Kagamine Rin. To say she was _just _a friend, though...

"Ten minutes," she heard someone sitting to the side whisper, clutching his backpack with anticipation. Gumi felt butterflies erupt in her stomach, but it wasn't from the last ticking minutes of her school year. Oh no, what she was nervous about was confessing her feelings to her blonde friend.

Her leg started to shake from impatience. The silence in the room was starting to become an elephant that was crushing her confidence, the butterflies in her stomach threatening to lift her off into oblivion. If the bell didn't ring soon, she'd definitely go crazy. "Come on..." she said to herself, nearly glaring at the clock.

One minute passed. Then thirty seconds. Then five. Green eyes were stuck on the snail paced hands, Gumi trying to get them to move faster. When she realized her mind control powers were still hidden within her, she sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"Remember to be safe," their teacher began, cleaning their final tests off her desk. "I'll let you go early for the first time, seeing as you guys have been behaving. Have a nice summer!"

The class roared in excitement, chairs rubbing against the floor and producing a stampede of squeals and the excited chatter of the teens while they ran through the door. Gumi gulped, throwing her backpack on and waiting for Rin to finish cleaning up.

The blonde turned to her with her bright blue eyes that were always wide open like a book, and grinned at her. "Finally!" she exclaimed, nearly jumping for joy. Gumi nodded with a smile, her hands clamming up. Rin turned her head as they left the classroom, thankful for the early dismissal.

"What do you plan on doing, Gumi?" Rin asked, sliding her hand on the wall. Though she did have to wait for her brother Len, they were heading in the direction of Rin's open crush, Kamui Gakupo. She was always expressing how much she was into him, and every time Gumi's confidence was shot down more and more.

She sighed and shrugged, looking at the rows of skinny lockers in the middle of the hall. "Well, I do have a job, but when I'm off, I don't know," she said, tilting her head upwards. Rin hummed and did the same, both walking in a comfortable silence.

They stopped and sat at a bench a few doors away from Gakupo's classroom. Gumi took a deep breath, letting the butterflies escape her for a moment before turning to Rin with a determined expression on her face. "Rin! I-"

Her face turned sour when the chimes of the bell rang, frozen for those few seconds before hoards of students started stampeding in the hallways, some running out, others gathering with their friends for final farewells until the next year. Then, there was him. Gumi looked away in irritation, making sure Rin couldn't see her.

"Ah, did you two wait up for me?" Gakupo asked, sliding his phone into his pocket. When some of their more busy friends pointed out that it was an ancient piece of junk, he defended it was due to his lack of knowledge about the newest technology. His eyes stayed on Rin's blushing face, and he smiled. "Thanks."

Gumi seethed on the inside, hating how she was suddenly invisible. Being the third wheel was never any fun, so she got up from her seat and checked her own phone. "Ah, gotta go. My manager just texted me, I have to go in early today," she lied, putting it back in her back pocket. Rin pouted and Gumi felt her cheeks flush, "I'll call you?"

"Yay!" the blonde exclaimed, throwing herself at Gumi for a hug. They tumbled backwards a little, but managed to stay upright. Gumi could feel Gakupo's eyes on them with pure hatred, but she ignored it.

When she left the school building, Gumi breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment, pressing her back against the wall. Now she had to wait even longer to reveal her secret..."I'm so stupid!" she yelled, kicking the wall with the heel of her shoe.

* * *

"He asked me out, Gumi!" Rin squealed into her phone, effectively stabbing Gumi's eardrum.

The working teen sighed, looking around the empty kitchen to make sure the coast was clear. "Why am I not surprised?" she dully asked, trying to keep the disdain from her voice. It wasn't that she was particularly upset with the outcome that any blind person could see, but she didn't like Gakupo at all; adding onto her feelings for Rin, Gumi wasn't very happy with it. "How'd he ask?"

Rin took a deep breath and giggled, "He just came out with it through a text. I thought it was cute. Then he held my hand..." Gumi sighed when the sentence drifted off, catching Rin's attention. "Anyway, wanna come over after your shift?"

"I wouldn't mind...but_ right after_ work? I'd smell like oil and grease..." Gumi teased, feeling a blush coming on. Rin always had this... effect on her that just pulled out her inner flirt for no reason. "But I can _after_ I go home."

She heard some shuffling in the background then Rin groaned, "But it'll be so late! Besides, it's been a while since you spent the night."

Gumi hummed and nodded, and tried hiding the device under her hair when another employee walked in, gave her a look and left without a word. "Well...your house is totally intimidating. I swear, you rich people sure do like to flaunt it," she said with a chuckle, twisting her back to get ready to face her job once more, "Anyway, I have to go, but I'll head to your place later, if you're still awake."

"I will be!"

The rest of the evening went like this: Gumi got back to work, left work after a customer complained that her order was messed up and nearly sued the place, went home and enjoyed a hot shower before telling her parents where she would be going.

So here she was, fidgeting in front of the huge white house with the picture perfect green lawn and black metal fence. It wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't a dinky little house either. Gumi always felt scared coming, and nearly ran off had it not been for the hands dragging her inside.

Her feet touched the polished white floor, and Rin turned around with a cheery smile. Gumi almost scowled, knowing why Rin was being so...happy. "So, what do you wanna do?" she casually asked, trying to keep the snap out of her tone. Receiving no answer, she turned her head to the shorter girl who jumped and giggled.

"Let's go upstairs real quick," she said, not giving Gumi enough time to answer before she was being dragged upstairs by Rin's inhuman strength.

The stairs were almost those you'd see in a palace rather than a house, spiraling upwards and feeling ever so smooth. Gumi was caught in a trance, until they passed the hall where the rooms were located. Len's room passed by them quickly (it was hard to miss because it was oddly painted black), sounds of video games coming through it. Another door, with a golden doorknob was also passed, and since it was closed Gumi guessed their parents weren't home.

She gulped at the thought and almost dug her feet into the plushy white carpet.

Rin's door was a pure white, but girly with a nameplate hanging on it. Gumi wondered why someone her age would keep something so childish. With a tug she was pulled into the clean room, the door shutting behind her.

"Well," she huffed, dropping her bag in the corner where she usually did, "Real quick, sure." Gumi let herself fall without looking, relishing in the feel of her beanbag chair hugging her body the moment she fell on it. "Ahhh... how nice! I swear I've missed you, baby!" To emphasize, Gumi snuggled with it and made kissing noises.

Rin's cheeks turned pink, and she crossed her arms, "Okay lazy. I'll just bring it to you!" She shuffled around, although Gumi couldn't exactly see her until her head was gently tilted to the side so a bright phone could sting her eyes.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so harsh you know," Gumi said, rubbing her left eye with care. She pouted before letting her gaze focus on the messages on Rin's phone. Apparently, halfway through their exchange, Gakupo asked her out, to which Rin agreed. It didn't look as ecstatic as Rin acted, but it was just a text so Gumi didn't think much of it. "So?"

The blonde jumped on her back so she was using Gumi as a bed, ignoring her cries. "He's just so cute and nice and gaaah Gumi! I'm going out with Gakupo!" to emphasize she turned and hugged Gumi from behind, ignoring the choking from the other girl.

Gumi felt her face turn red from the sudden closeness of Rin and tried to pry her off only to have her maneuver her body so it was just out of reach. "I can't breathe!" she cried, feeling Rin tighten her hold around her neck. She felt a light rumble come from above and sighed, knowing she had no choice but to comply with her friend's demands.

A loud smack on Rin's door stopped their (or rather Rin's) wrestling match. "Go get the mail," Len called from outside, his footsteps disappearing even though they couldn't hear them. Gumi turned to look at blue eyes and had to turn away immediately to avoid letting her beet red cheeks become noticeable.

"It's almost midnight... you haven't checked the mail and you call _me_ lazy?" she commented, pointing her nose up in mock snottiness. "I'll go get it if you want?"

Rin nodded against her hair, jumping up and over to her bed where she kept staring at her phone, blushing like a little kid. Gumi sighed and opened the door, welcoming the fresh air coming into her lungs. Anymore of that and she would have definitely passed out.

The mailbox wasn't very far from the front door, and upon reaching it Gumi could see an unmarked envelope sticking out from the rest, striking her interest. She grabbed the junk mail, bills and normal mail stuff, then took the blank envelope into her free hand, opening it.

It wasn't short, but Gumi bit her lip in anger from what it said.

_Rin,_

_I'll keep your little secret safe, just as long as you bring the amount you promised _every_ morning. Got it? If you suddenly want to back out, I'll make sure everyone knows of that thing you've been trying to hide from everyone. Just remember that I can hit send whenever I want. From your laptop of course, since I don't have one. _

_- Your precious, precious Kamui. _

Gumi crumpled the letter the moment she finished reading the name on the paper. "That bastard," she whispered, trying to regain her control on her anger. She knew Gakupo was up to no good, especially concerning Rin and her financial status. The way he looked at her, took in every word she said about her parents and their jobs... all of it was a way to get Rin to give him money through whatever secret she held.

Knowing she had taken too long to retrieve mail and seeing the curtains above flutter a bit, Gumi stuffed the paper in her pocket, dumping the empty envelope somewhere in the bushes were it wouldn't be seen. Feeling the grip tighten on the mail as she set it down on the kitchen table, Gumi stared at the granite surface with hate in her eyes.

"Gumi-chan? Jeez, what took so long!?" Rin yelled from the entrance, opening up the shiny fridge. With no reply, she set down the carton of juice and reached a hand out to brush green locks, "Hey... what's wrong?"

Gumi jumped and shook her head, trying to clear her head again. "Ah! Nothing, don't worry about it," she said with a shake in her voice, knowing the look Rin gave her was one that didn't believe her. "A-anyway, you got a postcard from your cousin. I didn't know she was in Guam!"

"Oh!" Rin jumped in joy and lifted the card from the table, awed by the picture of said cousin with her fiancé, a sunny sky full of white clouds and the ocean void of people behind them. Palm trees were scattered about in the background as well. "I wanted to go with her, but she said it was like... a stupid adult thing. But her fiancé's like... years younger than her!" She pouted and turned the card around to read what it said, furrowing her eyebrows at the ever sloppy handwriting.

_Livin' large, Rinny! Don't you wish you were here too?! :3  
_

"Ugh, stupid rich cousin!" Rin yelled in jealousy, gently setting it on the fridge next to another one. She turned and smiled at Gumi, both of them ending up in laughter at the irony of her statement.

Gumi chuckled and leaned against the table, a crumpling sound stealing her attention. Seeing Rin smile was her utmost priority, and Kamui Gakupo wasn't about to ruin her happiness.

"Say... what do you feel about having a mail runner?" she blurted, forcing juice to spew out of Rin's mouth. No matter how rich her family was, they never hired any sort of housekeeper or cleaner, and they certainly would never hire someone to get their mail of all things. Seeing the confusion on Rin's face, Gumi grinned, "I get your mail for you every day, which means we get to hang out. How does that sound?"

Rin spent a minute in silence, trying to come up with a reason for the utterly random proposal. "That's... weird. But, if you'll spend more time here then I guess that's cool," she muttered. With a grin of her own, she slapped Gumi's shoulder and hugged her, sighing when Gumi's arms wrapped around her shorter frame.

This was when she knew she should've confessed, but with the thing in her pocket, she couldn't find the courage to do so.

But she would make absolutely sure to never let Rin read the letter, and any that might come in the future.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

I'm not too huge a fan of GumixRin, but I'm starting to warm up to it a little after writing this. Hope you liked it; hope _you_ liked it, **_SweetBeast_**! I'll make sure to squeeze this into my schedule somewhere to get it updated soon.


End file.
